The Fight Continues
by Dana1
Summary: Shield is a brotherhood. Evolution is not. What Evolution had that Shield didn't, was years of experience. No one can out plan Triple H.
1. Always a Plan B?

Title: The Fight Continues

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: Violence. It's a wrestling story

Summary Shield a brotherhood. Evolution was not. What Evolution had that Shield didn't, was years of experience. No one can out plan Triple H.

Author's note: Starts out June 2nd and is completely AU. Yeah I know consider this a less violent (?) version of Cracks in the Shield.

Second author's note: I'm so proud of Dean Ambrose for finally winning the title. If you are a fan like me who never gave up on voicing your desire to have Ambrose be champion instead of everyone after Daniel Bryan, this title reign is for you. After all, the dude said so. May the reign be long and full of fun. We deserve it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

Seth Rollins was fidgety as he, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns stood backstage. Dean was the one who couldn't stand still but something was irking him about tonight. The Shield had defeated Evolution soundly the night before in Chicago. Sure they barely survived their health. Roman's ribs took a beating and Dean nearly suffered a concussion thanks to the sledgehammer blow that knocked him silly.

"Would you relax," Dean said looking up from his cellphone. "I'm supposed to be the unstable one."

"Yeah," Roman said with a slow grin. "I'm facing Randy Orton tonight and Batista's gone. We can handle Triple H and Orton no problem."

"Shield you're on," one of the security guards who were standing with them said.

Dean flashed one of the fans a wink before heading down the stairs with Roman and Seth right behind him. The fans were going crazy as they entered the ring. The Shield stood there and talked about how they were a brotherhood and how Evolution was just a group of men who were not close at all.

Triple H accompanied Randy Orton to the ring. Seth wasn't sure why but he felt apprehensive and grabbed him and Dean a chair. He handed one to Dean. He tried to hand Roman his but the larger man just shook his head. He didn't want to fight with chairs yet.

"There's always a plan b," Triple H said with a grin.

Dean and Roman exchanged looks and stepped forward. Seth was about to follow them when someone clobbered him from behind. He dropped the steel chair as he fell to the mat.

Dean spun around to see what was happening but Orton grabbed his foot and yanked him out of the ring leaving Roman standing there to face Seth's attacker. Triple H had already pulled Seth out of the ring from the other side.

The fans were booing like crazy.

"I thought he left!" Michael Cole yelled from the announce table. "He quit didn't he?"

The Bootista chants grew louder as Roman and Batista started brawling in the middle of the ring.

Dean jumped on top of Orton and they started slugging it out. Orton, being heavier than Dean, was able to toss him off and Dean rolled into the barricade on the outside.

"You know what the voices in my head are saying," Orton said leering down at Dean who was starting to scramble back to his feet. "They're saying it's the end of the Shield."

He hit a modified RKO so that Dean's head crashed into the steel steps. Dean lay there unmoving.

Randy got into the ring to help Batista with Roman. On the outside of the ring, Triple H had just hit a pedigree on the announce table leaving Seth unmoving at JBL's feet. He joined his other two team mates in the middle of the ring. Roman looked around for his brothers but couldn't find them.

Batista picked up Roman and hit him with a power bomb. They stood in the middle of the ring over Roman's unmoving body.

Triple H grabbed the ref and made him count the pin fall.

The Shield may have won last night, but Evolution was determined to win this war.


	2. Brawl Continues

Notes: I use the EMT I used in my story When Everything Falls in this story. As for a review I received (and deleted since it wasn't about my story at all): I can take thorns but reviewing out of spite about a story I've never read is just silly

Triple H surveyed the damage as he left the ring. Dean was lying unmoving on the ring steps. He smiled as he clapped Orton on the shoulder as if to say good job. He hoped that the Lunatic Fringe would learn his lesson and stayed down.

As Evolution made their way backstage, they passed the EMTs who rushed to ringside to help the Shield. Hunter stood at the top of the stage watching everything on the giant screen.

One of the EMTs named Josh started to inspect Dean who was yet to move an inch. "Ambrose? Can you hear me?" he asked. There was no answer. He radioed to the back that he needed a stretcher.

Dr. Amman, who was the medic at ringside, started to attend to Seth. Seth, unlike Dean, was conscious again. "I'm fine," he protested pushing away Amman. He struggled back to his feet with the assistance of JBL. The fans started clapping.

Seth looked around for his brothers and found Roman sitting in the middle of the ring arguing with Doc Samson and another EMT. Seth stumbled to the ring steps before climbing into the ring. "You okay," he asked Roman.

"Fine," he grounded out still angry about the attack. He looked across the ring at the stage where Evolution was still standing gloating. "Where's Dean?"

Seth looked around and saw the EMTs were gently pulling Dean off of the ring steps. Roman and Seth left the ring quickly. "How's Dean," Seth asked one of them.

"His head bounced off the ring steps," Josh explained. "He hasn't moved since then."

Roman balled up his fists ready to tear Evolution apart. He was about to when Dean groaned. "You okay uce?" Roman asked.

"Head hurts." Dean said as he sat up. He almost fell backwards but Roman's strong hand kept him for falling.

"Lie back down Dean," Amman said as he joined Josh. "The stretcher will be here any moment."

"Don't need a stretcher," Dean said as he struggled to his feet. His knees buckled. "I've had concussions before. I can walk."

Roman and Seth exchanged looks. They were used to this from Dean. They barely got him to let the EMTs check him out the night before. Dean was as stubborn as they come. They knew it was from his rough childhood.

Roman rolled his eyes before hoisting Dean over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Dean said indignantly. He couldn't believe the audacity of one of his best friends.

"Would you rather be stretched out?" Roman asked.

Dean didn't say anything so Roman carried him to the back and deposited him in the trainer's room. Josh did a quick examination and said, "it looks like you may have a concussion. You'll need to go to the hospital to have it checked."

"I don't have a concussion!" dean said trying to get up off the table. "I just hit my head on the stairs. I'm fine."

Roman and Seth rolled their eyes. Their friend would never admit he was hurt. He didn't know how to stay down.

"Dude you just said at ringside you had a concussion," Seth reminded him. "Listen to this guy. You should definitely have your head checked." He barely held back a groan as he sat down next to Dean. His body hurt after the pedigree on the table.

"You should all get checked out," Josh said as he put the light away and started to check Roman. Roman who wasn't nearly as in bad shape as his brothers, and complained the least about being examined.

The door opened and Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista came in.

Dean struggled to his feet and Roman pushed Josh away. "What do you want?" dean asked.

"Just checking to see if the Shield is still in one piece," Hunter said with a large smirk on his face. He looked from Dean to Seth before shaking his head. "You need to be ready for the Smackdown taping tomorrow. Dean you've got a match with Orton."

"Dean's not…" Josh said.

"I'm ready now," Dean said before the physician could even say that he wasn't fit to wrestle. He wasn't going to turn down any fight. Not with Orton or any of Evolution.

Orton stepped around Triple H so that he was standing in front of the tallest member of the Shield. "We can go now."

Before Orton could even flinch, Dean threw the first punch and soon all six men were brawling in the trainer's room. Before long Reigns and Batista were punching their way into the hallway. Triple H and Seth fought next to Dean and Orton. The tables were getting knocked over and it took everyone backstage to get both groups separated. Roman came back into the trainer's room to see Seth holding a cloth to his nose.

Dean was standing there with a grin on his face. "Told you I was fine," he said before unceremoniously sitting down on the floor. "Man my head hurts." He finally conceded. "At least we won the fight again."

Seth grinned at that but Roman looked at his brothers. Did they really? He wanted to ask but decided they'd worry about that after Dean was checked for a concussion.

Smackdown taping was only one day away. Seth would have to do some fast planning but the Architect was up for the job.

There was nothing that was going to stop the Shield.

DDD

Notes: Yeah things are never so nice in my fics.


	3. Change of Plans

Notes: Sorry for the very short chapter, and long overdue update. I went to RAW in Portland last Monday and sat in the front row. Quite enjoyed having Dean and Sheamus brawl right in front of me. My best seat for TV ever.

Dean, Roman, and Seth entered the US Bank Arena in Cincinnati Ohio the next night. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about the show being is his hometown. He still felt like crap after the RKO onto the ring steps on RAW. He knew he had a concussion, but he also knew that Hunter wouldn't care.

"Are you sure you can fight tonight?" Seth asked as they walked into their dressing room for the night.

"Like Hunter's going to give me a choice?" Dean asked as he gladly sat down on the bench. He took a couple Tylenols out of his gear bag.

"How are you doing Dean," Joey Mercury asked as he entered the locker room. He worked for WWE as an agent.

"I'm here," Dean said in way of a reply. Joey was a long-time friend. Joey had been the one who called him to tell him WWE really did sign him, but somehow, he didn't trust him. He was an agent. He still had to report to Hunter.

"What do you want Joey?" Roman asked also not trusting the older man.

"Well," Joey said looking uncomfortable. "Hunter wanted me to tell you, and Seth, that you are not allowed in the building tonight."

"What?!" Seth demanded. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said turning around to signal for someone standing outside of the locker room. Suddenly security guards came into the room.

"Not going," Roman said crossing his arms across his chest. The security guards looked at Joey before looking back at Roman and Seth.

Dean picked up his bag. "Well if they aren't welcome, I'm leaving too."

"Uh Mr. Ambrose," one of the guards said sounding nervous. "I don't think Mr. Helmsley will agree."

"Don't care what he thinks." He said turning to his best friends and said, "let's go."

The Shield walked out of the Arena.

DDD

Dean lay on the bed in the room he was sharing with Seth. "My head hurts." He mumbled. "And now there's ringing in my ears."

Seth snorted. "It's my cellphone." He picked up his cellphone. "It's the boss." He said rolling his eyes. "Hello?"

"Where are you?!" Hunter yelled so loudly Dean winced. He had a cloth on his head thinking it was probably a good idea that he hadn't wrestled tonight.

"You told us we weren't needed." Seth reminded him.

Hunter let out a stream of curse words. "You missed my big announcement," he said changing the direction of the conversation.

Roman came through the connecting door after hearing the phone conversation. Seth put it on speakerphone.

"You three will be wrestling each other in a match Monday to determine who will be competing in Money in the Bank match next month. We only have one spot open. Oh, and tell Dean, if he's not cleared, well I guess that improves all of your chances." Hunter hung up.


End file.
